Un bout de route
by Erus Holmes
Summary: Une jeune fille, en fac, qui à tout pour plaire et qui est une fane absolue du groupe Arcadian, vas rencontrer ces idoles, et même faire chavirer le cœur de l'un d'eux..


Un bout de route.

Fanfic sur le groupe de musique «Arcadian»

Personnages:

Mélody Pond: 23 ans, mesurant 1.63m pour une allure assez fine, cheveux châtain clair, long, yeux bleu, peau assez pâle, elle fait des études de fac et est la meilleure amie de Chloé. Son groupe de Pop favorie? «Arcadian».

Chloé Cabezon: 23 ans elle aussi, 1.65m pour une taille de guèpe, cheveux brun, mie-long, yeux noisette, peau beige normal, elle aussi est en fac dans la même classe de Mélody, une des sœurs de Florentin Cabezon.

Florentin Cabezon: 26 ans, 1.76m, musclé mais pas trop (mec parfait), brun, yeux vert, peau beige normal, chanteur et percussionniste (cajon) dans le groupe de musique «Arcadian».

Yoann Pinna: 24 ans, 1.73m, musclé mais pas trop (mec parfait 2), cheveux noir, yeux noir, peau assez pâle, chanteur et guitariste dans le groupe de musique «Arcadian».

Jérôme Achermann: 26 ans, 1.71m, musclé mais pas trop (mec parfait 3), cheveux châtain clair, yeux noisette, peau beige normal, chanteur et pianiste dans le groupe «Arcadian».

Au commencement...

Dans les couloirs de la fac, quelques jours avant les vacances d'été, Chloé demande à Mélody si elle veux passer deux semaines chez elle pour bien commencer les vacances:

«Comme ça tu pourra venir au festival qui est là la première semaine et la deuxième on s'amuse, on sort, on vas au ciné, je sais pas mais on fait ce qu'on veux!

-Grave c'est une trop bonne idée!»

Répondit Mélody un sourire envahissant son visage, les vacances étaient la seule chose que Mélody attendait depuis maintenant un mois, et pour cause, elle est fan depuis maintenant bientôt trois ans du groupe «Arcadian» et dans le ''festival'' dont parle Chloé, le groupe qu'elle admire tant y est invité, que les deux derniers jours il est vrai, mais deux jours d'affilé, voir son groupe de pop préféré s'est déjà une énorme opportunité de leur dire ne serais-ce que ''Bonjour''..! Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'elle est terriblement pressée d'y être!

***L'avant dernier jour du festival, le matin***

Mélody venant de se lever que Chloé n'est plus dans son lit et entend une voix masculine en plus de celle de Chloé, alors elle se lève de son matelas, s'habille, et descend dans le salon et y croise son amie toute joyeuse.

«T'es bien joyeuse toi! T'es tombée du lit ou quoi?

-Si tu savais! Mon frère est rentré! Tu sais, il vas nous accompagné cette aprèm au festival! Dit-elle en prenant les premières valises qui étaient déjà dans le milieu du salon.

-Et il est où la? Demanda Mélody.

-Partie chercher la guitare de son ami, lui et un autre viennent tout à l'heure pour nous accompagner aussi.

-Je vois...»

Elle se tourna pour attraper du pain et du beurre qui traînent sur la table et se fait une tartine, au même moment, le frère de Chloé arrive et voit Mélody.

«Oh salut, t'es l'amie de Chloé je suppose!

-En effet, répondit Mélody sans se retourner, je fini ma tartine et je te dis bonjour!

-T'inquiète, tu t'appelle Mélody.. Heumm... Sciuto? Elle m'a beaucoup parlée de toi!

-Heu ouais mais je préfère mon nom d'emprunt.. Pond c'est mieux je trouve... Et sinon, toi tu t'appelle comment? Bizarrement j'ai l'impression de connaître ta voix..

-Je m'appelle Florentin, commença t-il, Mélody se retourna enfin face à lui et faillit s'étouffer et se figa... Cabezon! Finit-il.

-C'est pas vrai...

-Heum oui alors, euh.. Mélody.. Surprise.. Mon frère c'est lui!

-Comment ça? elle me connaît? Demanda Florentin.

-Ouaip, depuis bientôt trois ans!

-Je t'ai déjà dis que se genre de fille se joue de toi!

-Sauf que la elle était pas au courant justement! Je savait qu'elle était fan de vous alors vu que je savait qu'elle était pas comme les autres, je lui ai pas dis!

-Oh, je vois..»

Mélody qui avait beugué, reconnecte son cerveau.

«Tu.. Tu es..

-Et oui! Tu es plus jolie en vrai qu'en photo! A cette phrase Mélody se tourna vers Chloé.

-Tu lui a montré des photos de moi?

-Bah oui!

-Oooooook, alors analysons la situation.. Je suis chez ma meilleure amie, son frère est l'un des chanteur de mon groupe préféré.. Je suis censé réagir comment?

-Tu veux que je te fasse la bise? Proposa Florentin.

-Euuh.. Oui.. Pourquoi pas.. Répondit Mélody après avoir posée sa tartine de pain sur la table.»

Ils se fit donc la bise comme des ''amis''. Mélody était tellement heureuse et complètement chamboulée par l'effet qu lui faisait Florentin, qu'elle sourie et trouva comme excuse d'aller déjeuner dans le jardin pour sauter, danser et rire de joie. Puis une fois défoulée elle rentra, alla finir de se préparer car Florentin voulait emmener les filles manger dehors.

***Vers 12h, juste avant de partir***

Mélody, avait une belle robe bordeaux qui arrivait au genoux, avec des chaussures à talons noir, et un maquillage simple, un peu brillant à lèvre et elle était prête. Quand elle descendit accompagnée de Chloé, vêtu d'une robe blanche simple et des bottines marrons, Florentin, (lui t-shirt, jean, basket (mais avec son chapeauuuuu)) resta sans voix devant la beauté de Mélody. Elle en retour, se senti rougir.

«Bon on y vas? Demanda Chloé.

-C'est parti! Lança Florentin en laissant les filles passer devant.

***Après manger, (bien après) vers 16h***

Les trois amis venaient à peine de rentrer car après le déjeuner, ils se sont baladés dans le parc de la ville, ils ont mangés une glaces, et surtout Mélody et Florentin ont fait plus ample connaissance, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mélody mais aussi de Florentin. Maintenant, Chloé et Mélody sont parties se changer à l'étage, pendant que Flo, lui est parti se changer dans sa chambre pour le festival. Quand après une demi-heure, On sonne à la porte. Mélody qui était prête, alla ouvrir la porte et tomba sur Jérôme et Yoann et la se fut trop pour elle.

«Oh mon dieu..

-Euh bonjour, on est... Commença Yoann

-Les amis de Flo, oui je sais! Coupa Mélody. Il se prépare, entrez allez-y! Continua-t-elle en les laissant passer. Au faite je suis Mélody, enchantée!

-Enchanté! Répondit Jérôme suivit de Yoann avant de faire la bise tout deux à Mélody.

-Tu es l'amie de Chloé je suppose? Demanda Yoann.

-Oui! Juste.. Sans vouloir passé pour la fille chiante.. J'adore se que vous faites avec votre groupe! Je suis vraiment fan de vous c'est un truc de dingue!»

Jérôme rigole,

«Tu réagis comme si tu n'aurais jamais pensée pouvoir nous parler un jour! A croire que t'étais pas au courant que on était des amis à Chloé!

-Ah mais c'est le cas! Je l'ai appris se matin en me levant quand son ''frère'' s'est avéré être Florentin.. Elle me l'avait pas dit!

-Ceci explique cela! Rigola Yoann.

-Je reviens, je vais dire à Flo que vous êtes là!

-Pas de problème!»

Mélody s'éclipsa dans le couloir qui mènne le salon à la chambre de Florentin. Elle toqua et dit «Flo?» celui-ci ouvrit la porte, torse nue et dit tout simplement:

«Oui?

-Heu... Mélody rougis instantanément mais se repris. Jérôme et Yoann sont arrivés!

-J'arrive tout de suite!

-D'accord!

-Au faite, la robe te vas bien.. Tu es magnifique avec..

-Mer.. Merci.. Toi aussi tu.. Enfin tu vois..

-Euh oui.. Merci..!»

Remercia Florentin avant de refermer la porte. Il était troublé par elle.. Et il y avait de quoi! Elle avait une belle robe blanche assez longue mais simple, avec de beaux escarpins blanc et une couronne de fleures dans ces cheveux qu'elle avait bouclé ce qui rendait son visage encore plus radieux et rosée que d'habitude.

Elle revint au salon, toute rouge et dit:

«Il arrive dans cinq minutes! Bon je vous laisse, je vais aider Chloé à se maquiller, et je vais terminer de me préparer! A plus!

-A plus!»

Répondirent les garçons avant qu'elle ne monte les marches. Une fois de retour dans la salle de bain, elle se parfuma de son odeur fruitée qui fait chavirer tout les cœurs et se mit un pendentif d'une feuille doré très discrète sur une chaîne doré toute aussi discrète. Elle redescendit accompagnée de Chloé qui elle avait une robe bleu et des chaussures noir. Toute les deux fut accueillit par les garçons, Yoann pris Chloé par la main et Florentin fit de même à Mélody pendant que Jérôme partit devant pour aller ouvrir le vanne qui venait d'arriver pour le groupe et leur invités directions le festival. Mélody gardait tout en elle mais elle n'en revenait toujours pas de se qu'elle était en train de vivre. Encore hier soir en s'endormant elle avait leur chansons dans les oreilles et la ils étaient en face d'elle comme si c'était normal... D'ailleurs Chloé qui devine les pensées de Mélody qui regardait par le fenêtre du vanne les paysages défiler, voyant les yeux pétillants de joie lança:

«En vrai Mélody à super bien réagit! Mélody tourna la tête.

-Hein?

-Bah oui! T'es une fane absolue du groupe «Arcadian» et vu comment tu réagis normalement je pensais que tu hurlerais de joie à nous détruire les tympans mais non!

-Ah! Alors nan c'est juste que je ne le montre pas mais à l'intérieure de moi je suis en train de sauter partout!»

Répondit-elle en rigolant. Tout le monde rigola avec elle. Puis ils finir par parler de tout et de rien et se mirent même à chanter dans le vanne. Après dix minutes de voitures, comme les quatre autres jours, Chloé et Mélody arrivèrent au festival accompagnée du groupe «Arcadian». Ils arrivèrent donc par l'entrée des artistes qui était bondée de paparazzi. Comme par reflex, Florentin prit Mélody par la main et avança en souriant pendant qu'à côté, elle ne comprenait pas mais fini par sourire aussi tout en étant rouge suivi de Yoann, Chloé et Jérôme. Une fois dans le bâtiment réservé aux loges, les garçons sautèrent de joie.

«C'est dingue! C'est juste énorme!»

S'écria Yoann. A côté, Chloé et Mélody souriaient toutes deux face au bonheur et à l'adrénaline des garçons. Et alors que personne ne se doutait de quoique se soit, une fois l'adrénaline un peu redescendu, Jérôme proposa quelque chose de fou.

«Au faite Mélo, si tu permet que je t'appelle comme ça?

-Oui bien-sûr!

-Tu veux bien chanter une chanson avec nous pour le fun? Je trouve que tu chante bien!

-Oh.. Euh.. Pourquoi pas... Répondit-elle toute gênée.

-Super! Sourie Florentin»

Mélody sourie aussi mais n'en revenait pas... Elle allait chanter au côté de son groupe préféré! Déjà qu'elle n'en revenait pas d'être leur ''amie'', maintenant elle allait chanter avec eux! C'était trop pour elle et son petit cœur! Elle se mit à pleurer de joie devant tout le monde! Florentin était surpris et s'inquiétât mais Chloé qui la connaissait bien, se mit à rire.

«Bah enfin! Tu sais t'es pas obligée de cacher se que tu ressent!»

Yoann, Jérôme et Florentin ne comprenant pas, Chloé leurs dit:

«En faite Mélody est une hypersensible, donc souvent on la retrouve en train de pleurer, que se soit de joie, de tristesse, de colère fin en gros elle ressent les émotions fois milles!»

Mélody hocha la tête pour affirmer les dires de son amie, et elle essuya ces larmes d'un révère de la main et sourie:

«C'est ça et disons que la ça fait beaucoup à supporter en si peux de temps..!

-Oh je vois..»

Répondit Florentin qui se senti soulagé de savoir la raison de ces larmes.

«Les gars, ça vas bientôt être à vous! Dit une voix féminine derrière eux.

-On arrive! Répondit Jérôme.

-Bon avec Mélody on vous attend dans la foule!

-Ouais.. Sourie Mélody en regardant Florentin discrètement.

-Mettez vous proche de la scène pour qu'on puisse faire monter Mélody quand on voudra!

-Pas de problème!»

Répondit Chloé en poussant Mélody vers la sortie.

Le coup de foudre

Une fois les filles dehors Yoann regarda Florentin avec un petit sourire en coin:

«Aloooors?

-Alors quoi?

-Mélody t'as tapé dans l'œil à se que je vois!

-Quoi? Pff, pas du tout..

-Flo?

-Quoi?

-T'es rouge.

-Mais c'est le stress du festival ça!

-Oui bien-sûr! On y croit hein!»

Répondit Jérôme en rigolant.

***Pendant ce temps dans le premier rang de la foule, pendant que Angele chante ''Tout oublier''***

«Alors sinon, toi t'as quelqu'un en vue chez les garçons qui t'entoure? Demanda Chloé à moitié en criant pour ce faire comprendre avec le bruit autour.

-Euh pas vraiment, pourquoi?

-Oh arrête, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc entre toi et mon frère!

-Ben en faite je crois que c'est juste par ce que c'est un des chanteur de mon groupe favori que ça me fait ''de l'effet'', donc je préfère pas m'accrocher fin, tu vois, c'est une idole pour moi, j'ai plein de t-shirt qui sont fait pour leur fan tu sais comme la phrase ''fait comme chez toi'' ou les trois triangles et j'ai aussi des posters et leur albums aussi! Donc je pense que c'est juste que voilà...

-Dit, Quand t'es avec Jérôme et Yoann, tu ressent la même chose que quand t'es avec Flo?

-Bah je pense, pourquoi?

-Tu pense ou t'es sûr?

-Je.. J'en sais rien moi!

-Réfléchi-y un peu!

-Ouais.. Bah tu m'en voudra pas mais la faut déjà que j'arrive à caler le fait que je vais monter sur scène avec les chanteurs de mon groupe préféré qui me considère comme leur amie alors le reste ça viendra après! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Je comprend ouais!»

Dit Chloé un sourire en coin. Au même moment, Angele sort de la scène sous une foule de hurlement, et là, le groupe que Mélody attendait avec impatience arriva «Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez accueillir bien fort le groupe Arcadian!»

Le cœur de Mélody s'arrêta et hurla de joie se que toute la foule faisait déjà. Ils arrivèrent sur la scène tout heureux et bizarrement Florentin cherchait quelqu'un avec insistance les sourcils froncés, puis il tomba sur le regard de Mélody et son regard inquiet disparut. Mélody le fixait, et lui faisait de même. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas envie d'arrêter de le regarder. Puis à contre cœur, après plusieurs secondes qui leurs parurent un long moment, Florentin dû lâcher son regard pour prendre le micro et chanter la première chanson qui fût ''Bonjour Merci'' et là Mélody était tellement heureuse qu'elle put s'empêcher de sauter de joie et de chanter en même temps que le reste de la foule. Ils enchaînèrent avec ''Folie Arcadianne'', puis ''Ton Combat'', et après la fin de cette chanson, Florentin pris le micro et dit

«Cette chanson, et toutes les prochaines sont pour une personne qui m'ait cher et pourtant, je ne la connais depuis peux..»

Et ils entamèrent ''Entre Elle Et Moi''. Chloé regarda Mélody en lui tapotant l'épaule:

«C'est pour toi ça ma vieille!

-Quoi? Comment tu sais?

-Au lieu de poser des questions, regarde plutôt la scène!»

Quand Mélody regarda la scène elle tomba sur le regard de Florentin qui la regardait depuis le début de la chanson. Ensuite ils passèrent à ''Do You Feel The Love'' et le regard de Florentin de lâchait pas d'une seconde le regard de Mélody. Puis un homme s'approcha de Mélody et commença à lui parler, au début elle ne le regardait pas trop, puis elle finit par lâcher Florentin du regard pour regarder son interlocuteur. A la fin de la chanson, Florentin chuchota quelque chose à Jérôme et Yoann, Jérôme partie en coulisse chercher un vigile et suivit de Florentin descendit de la scène pour appeler Mélody. L'homme avec qui elle était en train de parler ne compris pas ce qui se passait, le vigile tapota l'épaule de Mélody pendant que Chloé rigolait devant la réaction du mec. Pendant ce temps le groupe commença la chanson ''Sables Émouvants''. Florentin en bord de scène attendant que Mélody arrive pour l'aider à monter. Au contacte de sa peau si douce, son cœur accéléra tellement qu'il crut qu'il allait faire un AVC du côté de Mélody, les émotions étaient telles qu'elle allait exploser de joie si ça continuait. Elle avança donc sur la scène, pieds nue et les rejoins sur le refrain «Tu sais les sables émouvants, plus tu grandis, plus tu t'enfonce dedans.. Même si le temps court, ce mois d'août dur toujours, ce mois d'août doux doudou dur toujours, même si le vent tourne, ce mois d'août dur toujours, ce mois d'août doux doudou dur toujours...» A la fin, Florentin regardait Mélody droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire plein de joie, Mélody elle était sous le charme. Jérôme lança la chanson d'après qui était ''Une Autre Saison'' Mélody repensa à ce que lui avait dit Chloé et le ''Toutes les prochaines sont pour une personne qui m'ait cher et pourtant, je ne la connais depuis peux..'' elle se mit à chanter en même temps que Florentin et elle se sentit si bien, c'était comme si elle avait toujours chantée avec eux.. A la fin, Florentin pris la parole pour annoncer la dernière chanson:

«Malheureusement, elle sera la dernière chanson d'aujourd'hui! Elle s'intitule ''Un bout de route''.. Et comme je le rappelle, elle est dédiée à quelqu'un qui est ici, et a qui je me découvre des sentiments fort que je n'avait pas ressentit depuis un long moment...»

A se moment, Florentin tourna la tête vers Mélody qui rougit. Ils chantèrent la chanson avec tellement d'amour et de passion que cela à fait pleurée énormément de fan. Et tout le monde crue que Florentin et Mélody qui étaient carrément dans leur bulle allait s'embrasser, mais cela ne se fit pas. Les fan hurlait «Une dernière! Une dernière!» Alors Yoann dit:

«Bon, ok, on vas vous refaire ''Bonjour, Merci'', ça vou vas?»

Ce à quoi tout le monde hurla un «OUI» général.

***Après le passage des garçons, dans les loges***

«C'était génial! Hurla Yoann.

-Un truc de fou ouais! Renchérit Mélody.

-On a assuré! Ajouta Jérôme.

-Ouais.. C'était génial! Dit Florentin un peux dans ces pensées

-Eh mec ça vas? Demanda Yoann

-Ouais t'inquiète pas! Je reviens..»

Dit-il avant de s'éclipser dans une autre salle. En sortant il croisa le regard de Mélody, un regard plein d'incompréhension. Une fois dehors, il se posa, et pris sa tête entre ces mains et se répéta «Mais qu'es-ce qu'il m'arrive?» Après plusieurs minutes seul, une personne arriva. Il ne la vie pas mais reconnu son parfum, une nouvelle odeur qu'il n'avait pas mit longtemps à apprécier: Mélody.

«Ça vas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas..

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas à qui c'était adressé ces chansons, mais à la place de l'heureuse élue, je serais extrêmement heureuse..

-Je.. Je vois.. Dit-il en souriant.

-Et tu sais, tu devrais peut-être éviter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, je pense que si cette personne est si importante à tes yeux, elle se reconnaîtra et te le dira un jour ou l'autre..

-Oui.. Merci.. Heureusement que t'es là..!»

Mélody prit la main de Florentin et sourie (et rougis aussi beaucoup), et dit un petit

«De rien»

Puis se leva, Florentin fit de même et ils rentrèrent dans la salle ou Chloé les avait rejoins.

«Bon, ça vous dit on sort un peu se soir? Proposa Yoann.

-Avec plaisir!»

Répondit Chloé toute souriante. Florentin et Mélody qui se tenaient encore la main acquiescèrent ensemble.

''Entre elle et moi''

*** Quelques minutes après le départ du groupe, dans le vanne direction le centre ville pour ''la tournée des bars''***

Pendant que Chloé prenait le volant, tout le monde chantait joyeusement ''Folie Arcadienne'', tout ce passait bien, même super bien, Mélody et Florentin était à côté l'un de l'autre et surtout c'est qu'ils se tenaient la mains.. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte mais ils étaient magnifiques.. Après dix minutes de routes, Chloé gara le vanne et tout le monde sorti et commença à se diriger vers le premier bar en rigolant.. Mélody et Florentin main dans la mains, et Chloé accrochée au bras de Yoann, Jérôme jouait le ''papa'' ou le Sam du jour. Il ne dépassera pas les deux verres de bières autorisé. Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait, c'est que se soir, de grandes révélations vont se faire, grâce à l'alcool (NE BUVEZ JAMAIS TROP C'EST MAL). Ils entrèrent donc dans le bar, et commandèrent une bière pour Jérôme, et quatre shot de whisky pour les autres, puis un deuxième, et un troisième, puis ils décidèrent d'aller dans un autre bar pour tester le '' B-52'', se que ne tardaient pas à faire les filles qui ne sentaient pas encore l'alcool dans leur sang, les garçons (sauf Jérôme bien-sûr) firent de même, puis, ils allèrent dans un autre bar (encore) et cette fois ils décidèrent de tester le ''Rainbow shot the sheriff''.. Les filles supportaient assez bien, car oui ils commencèrent à avoir les effet des premiers shots, mais les Yoann et Florentin eux, étaient presque à terre... Enfin ils étaient bourrés.. Assez pour ne plus contrôler leur ''émotions'' et lorsque le barman commença à draguer Mélody qui buvait ces paroles (en faite elle s'en foutait de lui, elle elle voyait juste une forme floue (aaaah l'alcool:) )cela énerva passablement beaucoup Florentin qui approchait d'eux et qui attrapa Mélody part les épaules, et dit:

«Oh salut, dit tu sais que c'est pas ta meuf et que t'es au travail là? Dit-il au barman.

-Et alors? C'est ta petite amie peut-être pour la protéger comme ça?» S'énerva ce dernier.

Ce à quoi Florentin ne pue rien dire d'autre à part

«Non..»

Mais Mélody qui venait de revenir à elle, répondit à son tour:

«En faite on sort pas ensemble parce que on veux prendre notre temps, mais c'est presque le cas.»

Puis elle pris Florentin par le bras, se leva en titubant un peu et proposa d'aller au ''Rex Box'' alors ils y allèrent tous ensemble en voiture, dans la voitures tout les quatre eurent le temps de dé-soûler un peu, une fois arrivé, ils se posèrent dans un coin ils bavardaient tous ensemble du festival d'aujourd'hui et de celui de demain. Après plusieurs minutes à rire, Florentin pris Mélody part la main et s'écarta avec elle pour parler avec elle:

«Je me demandais, tout à l'heure, tu as dis ça au barman pour qu'il te laisse tranquille? Lui demanda-t-il.

-On vas dire oui..Mais y'avait peut-être une part de vrai, fin je me souviens plus exactement de ce que j'ai dis, mais quand je suis bourrée je dis que se que je pense.. Mentait-elle, car en vrai elle se souvenait de se qu'elle avait dit.

-Oh je vois.. Nan parce-que je voulais te dire que on se connaît que depuis se matin, mais tu sais, tu me plaît beaucoup..

-T'es bourré?

-Quoi? Non, fin oui mais je sais se que je dis.. Tu me plaît vraiment..

-Écoute.. Je vais te parler en tant qu'adulte, au début, tu vois, genre j'suis grave fane de votre groupe à vous trois tu vois, et genre quand je t'ai vu ce matin j'ai vraiment étais en love sur toi genre j'ai beuguée tu vois.. Et je pensais que c'était par ce que t'es une de mes idole, mais je me rend compte que ça fait pas pareil avec Yoann et Jérôme.. Genre eux je les respecte grave pour le groupe tu vois, mais toi, c'est plus que ça... Tu vois genre y'a du respecte mais y'a aussi autre chose de plus profond.. Après je me dis que en une journée, ça vas peut-être un peu vite, mais clairement tu me plaît beaucoup aussi.. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Sérieusement? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui sérieux.. Je pense que on devrait prendre notre temps.. Tu vois on est en vacances, on peux sortir, faire des balades des choses ensemble genre un ciné ou des trucs comme... Oh mais attend.. Pourquoi ça tourne là..?

-Quoi? Ça tourne pas..»

Répondit Florentin avant qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Par réflexe, il l'a rattrapa et la posa sur un banc près des autres, et il s'incrusta dans la conversation des autres étant impatient de continuer cette conversation avec elle. Il parlait avec Jérôme tout en tenant la main de Mélody pendant que Yoann et Chloé c'étaient à leur tour échappés pour ''discuter'', mais voilà qu'au bout de moins de cinq minute, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser amoureusement. Après plus d'une heure sans que Mélody se réveille, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Florentin et Chloé. Dans la voiture, Mélody était installée à côté de Florentin, et il lui tenait la main en attendant qu'elle se réveille, quand au bout de quelque minutes dans la voiture, elle commença à se réveiller et à serrer la main de Florentin se qui l'alerta de son réveille. Elle essaya d'ouvrir ces yeux mais n'y arriva que très peu, et elle dit d'une voix inquiète à moitié endormie, les larmes aux yeux elle dit:

«Ne m'abandonne pas.. S'il-te-plaît..

-Pourquoi je ferai ça...»

Il ne reçu aucune réponse car elle se rendormie, la main de Florentin serrée dans la sienne.

Une fois à la maison, Florentin la porta jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur ou Chloé s'occupa de la mettre en pyjama et de la démaquiller et de la couchée. Florentin, lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil, alors Chloé le rejoignit sur la terrasse pendant que Jérôme et Yoann qui étaient restés dormir, dormaient paisiblement dans la chambre d'amis. En arrivant, Florentin était en train de chanter:

«A qui elle pense quand elle s'endort.. J'veux pas sortir, mais j'vais pas rester chez moi.. J'veux pas dormir... J'pense qu'à se truc entre elle et moi...

-Alors mon frère est tombé amoureuuuux

-Chloé? Tu fais quoi là?

-Bah je t'ai entendu taper sur ton cajon alors je suis venu voir..

-Je vois.. Je vais aller dormir..

-Ok!»

***Le l'endemain matin***

Mélody se réveilla en pyjama, descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuné, quand elle arriva, elle vit Florentin assis à la table et lui dit bonjour:

«S-Salut..

-Oh.. Mélody.. Ça vas?

-Euh.. A peux près.. Ouais.. Et.. Et toi..?

-Ouais.. Tu te souviens d'hier soir..? Demanda Florentin plein d'espoir de pouvoir continuer cette discutions.

-Euh.. Pas vraiment.. Je me souviens être rentrée dans le Rex Box mais après avoir pris un verre je me souviens de rien.. Dit-elle en rougissant car elle se souvenait de la phrase qu'elle lui avait dit dans la voiture.

-Oh.. Je vois..

-Mais pourquoi? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal?

-Oh.. Non t'en fait pas..

-Ok..»

Elle se prit du café et au moment ou elle s'assit en face de lui, Jérôme arriva:

«Salut vous deux! Prêts pour tout à l'heure?

-Salut, oui et toi? Répondit Mélody pendant que Florentin faisait bonjour d'un simple signe de main.

-Plus que près! Et sinon ça vas?

-Ouaip.. Répondit Florentin.

-Ouais et toi?

-Ouais!»

Chloé et Yoann arrivèrent tout joyeux:

«Hello tout le monde! Lança Yoann pendant que tout le monde déjeunait autour de la table

-Salut! Bien dormi? Demanda Mélody.

-Super bien et toi? Lui répondit Chloé.

-On vas dire ça! Dit Mélody

-Faudra qu'on parle toi et moi après!

-Oula j'ai fait quoi encore?

-Pas grand chose t'inquiète!

-Oook...

-Au faite.. Euh Mélody? Dit Florentin avant qu'elle se lève pour aller se préparer.

-Oui?

-Ça te dis que demain on aille se faire un cinéma..? Tous.. Tous les deux..?

-Heum.. Je.. Euh.. Pourquoi pas.. Dit Mélody en rougissant clairement.

-Super..! Merci! Demain 18h ça te vas?

-Euh.. De.. De rien..»

Dit-elle toute rouge. Alors qu'elle monta les escaliers, Chloé chuchota à son frère:

«Invite-là à dîner gros bêta!

-Euh.. Mélody..

-Oui..?

-Si tu veux.. On peux aller dîner après le ciné..

-Oh.. Pourquoi pas..!»

Répondit Mélody, un grand sourire au lèvre.

***Une fois que tout le monde est près, vers 12h30***

«Bon vous êtes près là? S'énerva presque Florentin qui attendait les garçons tenant la main de Mélody.

-Oui oui on arrive!»

Chloé elle était morte de rire de les voir plus lent ''que des filles''. Une fois tous ensemble, Jérôme pris le volant directions le festival car cette fois il fallait qu'ils soient la dès 14h pour faire plusieurs apparitions sur scène, et ils mangeraient une fois arriver là-bas. Dans le vanne, ils chantèrent ''Folie Arcadienne'' puis ''Ton combat'' puis ''Sables Émouvants'' et ils arrivèrent enfin au festival, ils descendirent du vanne et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les loges en attendant leur tour. Puis enfin quand leur nom fût annoncé, les filles rejoignis la foule devant la scène en attendant de les voir arriver sur scène. Une fois sur scène, ils chantèrent chansons après chansons, et, comme hier, Florentin pris la parole:

«Les prochaines chansons sont dédiés à une personne qui m'ait cher et je sais qu'elle se reconnaîtra. C'est une personne magnifique avec qui j'espère passer de bon moment ensemble.. Et peut-être même... Un bout de vie.. Ou ne serrais-se qu'un ''bout de route''.. Comme la deuxième chanson qui lui ai adressé, mais.. Commençons par le début de l'histoire.. Avant de sortir ensemble, il y a les.. Les premières angoissent.. Il regarda fixement Mélody dans les yeux et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Celles de savoir.. Si vos sentiments sont réciproques.. Si vous lui plaisez autant qu'elle vous plaît.. Et toutes ces angoissent.. De savoir se qu'elle fait quand elle n'est pas avec vous sont tellement mieux dites dans une chanson.. C'est pour ça que je vais vous chantez ''Entre elle et moi'' pour que vous comprenez mieux de quoi je parle..»

A la fin de se speech, il commença à chanter cette fameuse chanson toujours en regardant la personne concernée. Puis ils chantèrent aussi ''Un bout de route'', puis ''Do you feel the love'', et cette fois, alors que rien n'était prévu, Jérôme demanda à un vigile de faire monter Mélody sur scène. Cette dernière ne compris pas pourquoi mais elle sourit et monta sur scène aidée de nouveau par Florentin pour chanter ''Sables Émouvants'', et ils eurent enfin fini leur première partie, alors ils se retrouvèrent dans les loges ouo Chloé les rejoins quelques minutes après ou elle retrouva quatre personnes en train de sauter de joie et elle rigola.

«Maintenant on peux aller manger un bout!

-Notre deuxième partie est à quelle heure? Demanda Florentin.

-Dans un peu plus d'une heure, à 16h. Répondit Yoann.

-Et il est quelle heure là? Demanda Chloé.

-14h30!

-Ok, je vais aller chercher quelques sandwich, Chloé, tu veux venir avec moi?

-Heum nan je peux pas, mais Flo peut venir avec toi?

-Heu..

-Pourquoi pas..

-Ok.. Cool..! Fini par dire Mélody avec un grand sourire.

-Comme ça tu peux engager la conversation sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais trouve!»

Chuchota Chloé à son frère avant de lui tapoter l'épaule pendant que Mélody commençait à sortir. Une fois dehors, Florentin s'approcha de Mélody et entama la conversation:

«Une personne m'a dit que je devait engager la conversation alors c'est quoi ta couleur préféré?

-Bein en faite j'en ai plusieurs.. J'aime bien le bleu océan, le rouge, le bordeaux, le jaune, et le vert ambré et même si c'est pas considéré comme des couleurs mais les ''nuances'' blanc et noir j'aime beaucoup.. Et toi?

-Heum moi j'aime bien le bleu foncé et le orange ainsi que le jaune!

-Et ton plat préféré? Demanda-t-il tout en avançant vers la sortie du festival.

-Je pense que c'est sans hésiter le bœuf bourguignon et toi?

-Je dirais la blanquette de veau mais le bœuf bourguignon est mon deuxième plat préféré!

-Oh et ta boisson préféré? Demanda-t-elle enthousiasme.

-Bein j'aime bien le café mais c'est pas ma préféré, je pense que c'est le chocolat chaud!

-Nan? Sérieux?

-Bah ouais pourquoi?

-C'est aussi la mienne!

-A les filles, elles et le chocolat c'est une grande histoire d'amour! Déclara Florentin en rigolant.

-Rigole si tu veux, mais c'est super bon, quand t'as froid, t'es posé dans ta couette, dans le canapé à regarder une série ou un film avec un gros pull et des chaussettes chaudes ET le chocolat chaud avec les chamalos qui flotte et la hmmm t'es trop bien! Dit Mélody en reniflant d'un air heureux pour imiter sa descrpition.

-Je me moque, mais comme je l'ai dis, c'est aussi la mienne!

-Ouais!»

Dit Mélody joyeusement. Il arrivèrent devant une boulangerie à quelques rue du festival, ou ils commandèrent des sandwichs thon mayo et jambon beurre pour tout le monde avant de revenir. Sur le chemin du retour, tout deux parlèrent de leur projets futur, Florentin lui parlait des tournées prévu avec le groupe, tandis que elle lui racontait ces envies de voyager, de chanter, de danser et de jouer au théâtre. Elle ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu'elle voulait faire mais elle savait que ce serait sûrement dans le chant. Ce qui était certain, c'est que se serai dans l'art, car elle lui expliqua qu'elle ressentait les émotions à travers les mots et les mélodies et que c'est ça, qu'elle veux faire partager: les émotions, et sur ce point, Florentin était d'accord avec elle: lui aussi ressent des émotions dans les chansons. Puis ils c'étaient tellement rapprocher naturellement qu'ils ont finis par ce tenir la main. Sauf que à l'entrée du festival, même par les portes pour les artistes, il y a des paparazzis qui sont là pour prendre en photo les chanteurs pour découvrir des potins à raconter dans leur magazine, et malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux venait de les prendre en photos main dans la main sans même que les deux, tellement à fond dans leur conversation ne s'en rendent compte. Il entraient dans les loges et rejoignis les autres qui attendait avec impatience le repas. Quand ils arrivèrent main dans la main, les autres ne dirent rien mais furent émus par tant d'amour qui sortait des deux jeune gens, eux ne se doutaient de rien, ils se lâchèrent la main pour ouvrir les sacs et distribuer les sandwichs comme si tout était normal.

***Après le repas, quelques minutes avant qu'ils remontent sur scène***

«Bon nous on vas vous laissez les gars! Dit Chloé.

-Okay à toute! Répondit Jérôme.

-Et vous allez assurez! Dit Mélody avant que Chloé la tire en dehors de la salle. Une fois en directions de la sortie pour rejoindre la foule enjouée, Chloé regarda Mélody avec des yeux pétillants de malices:

«Alors? Toi et mon frère? Ça avance?

-Je.. Je crois..

-Tu crois? Tu crois? Tu te fou de moi? Tout à l'heure vous êtes arrivés main dans la main! Y'a pas plus flagrant que ça!

-Ouais c'est vrai.. Mais..

-Mais quoi? Deux jour il te dédicace les chansons qu'il chante, il te prend la main, t'invite au ciné et à dîner dans la même soirée, vous vous regardez avec des étoiles dans les yeux et il y a un ''Mais''? S'énerva Chloé en se frayant un chemin vers le devant de la scène.

-Ouais.. Je sais c'est débile.. Mais regarde.. c'est un artiste connu lui et le groupe, dont même moi j'en suis fane, il est beau comme un dieu, chante magnifiquement bien, et il peux avoir toutes filles qu'il veut alors pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi? T'imagine.. Si on sort ensemble, ce qui est de ton point de vu pas si impossible, il part en tournée, et me trompe.

-Je te rappelle que là tu parle de mon frère! Il ne ferait jamais ça! Je comprend que tu ais peur, mais je te rassure, je le connais par cœur, il ne fait jamais ça, et tu veux savoir la meilleure? C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi heureux avec une fille, t'es la bonne personne! Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble!

-Si tu le dis..

-Après tu vois, t'es pas obliger de sortir avec lui tout de suite, vous pouvez prendre votre temps, mais c'est impossible qu'il n'y ai pas d'amour entre vous!

-Tu sais quoi? Ok, j'avoue, y'a peut-être des sentiments à son égard, mais je préfère pas trop me presser, alors oui je vais prendre mon temps!

-Bah voilà!»

Dit Chloé en souriant. C'est à ce moment que les garçons montent sur la scènes et enchaînent les chansons.

***A la fin des chansons du groupes***

Mélody et Florentin ne s'étaient pas quitté une seule fois des yeux. A la fin, les filles s'éclipsèrent dans les loges pour rejoindre les garçons, et une fois dans la salle, Chloé se jeta dans les bras de Yoann et Mélody fit un calîn à Florentin tellement naturellement que il l'accepta avec grand plaisir, et tout deux, le cœur battant la chamade, devenaient tout rouge, et fini par s'écarter l'un de l'autre:

«Tu étais génial.. Commença Mélody avant de se tourner vers Jérôme et Yoann pour dire Vous avez été tous les trois géniaux! C'est se genre d'adrénaline que j'aime.. Celle que vous avez avant de monter sur scène, vous avez tellement de chance! Ça doit être tellement génial d'être là-haut..!

-Oui.. C'est juste magnifique.. Répondit Florentin en regardant Mélody droit dans les yeux.

-Ouais c'est tellement formidable d'être là-haut! T'as l'impression d'être intouchable et de pouvoir tout faire, tu te sens tellement heureux.. Dit Yoann les yeux pétillants de joie.

-Que t'as plus envie de redescendre.. Fini Mélody. Je sais.. C'est ce que j'ai ressentit hier et aujourd'hui quand vous m'avez invité à monter sur scène..! C'était génial.. Tu ressent tellement d'émotions.. C'est Magique.. Dit-elle en aillant l'air si heureuse..

-C'est exactement ce que je ressens!»

Répondit Florentin pendant que tous ensemble se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

***Un peux après, à la maison***

Une fois à la maison, ils décidèrent d'aller au cinéma tous ensemble, et d'aller ensuite au Rex Box comme la veille, pour boire quelque coups, et cette fois, le ''Sam'' était Chloé, car elle ne se sentait pas de boire se soir.

***Après le Cinéma***

Alors que Jérôme conduisait (ils avaient pas encore bu) en direction de la boite de nuit, dans la voiture, Mélody était posée la tête sur l'épaule de Florentin car il lui avait gentiment proposé. Pendant que Yoann et Chloé se tenaient la main complètement ailleurs tout les deux. Tout le monde était calme pour le moment, mais se calme était de courte durée, car ils arrivaient enfin devant la boite. Jérôme gara le vanne, et ils descendirent tous, en souriant. Une fois dans le bar, ils allèrent tous s'asseoir dans un coin à l'écart des autres. Ils trinquèrent au festival, à la joie de vivre, d'être là, et de profiter l'instant présent. Ils s'amusèrent bien, et cette fois, Mélody qui avait un peu trop abuser sur l'alcool la veille, allait un peu plus doucement ce soir, et au bout de trois heures, alors qu'elle allait encore bien, Florentin, lui totalement ailleurs un coin, l'appela pour discute:

«Flo? Ça vas?

-Bien-sûr pourquoi? Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu sais que t'es magnifique?

-Euh si tu le dis.. Sinon tu voulais me dire quoi?

-Nan je déconne pas! T'es vraiment belle.. Et t'es toujours belle..

-Je.. Heu.. Merci.. Dit-elle en rougissant.

-C'est normal! Dit-il avant de vouloir prendre un autre verre, mais Mélody voyant quand même qu'il était bien amoché, l'en empêcha et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Arrête de boire! Tu vas faire un coma éthylique!

-Mais non!

-Si.. Et puis tu sais.. Tu n'es pas mal non plus..

-Ah bon? Pourtant.. La fille qui m'intéresse, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi..

-Eh bien pourtant.. Elle te trouve vraiment à son goût..

-Oh.. Je vois.. Eh bien un jour peut-être je lui avouerai mes sentiments..

-Ouais..»

Ils finirent par rentrer quelques heures après, (vers une heure du matin) et là, c'est Florentin qui s'endormit dans la voiture, alors Mélody lui pris la main et, au même moment, il se réveilla un peu, et il serra la main de Mélody dans la sienne et mit sa tête son l'épaule, alors elle rougit, et n'osait plus bouger, puis elle se détendit petit à petit, et passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Florentin, et elle sentit le rouge lui monter encore plus aux joues, puis elle posa sa tête sur la sienne et ils s'endormir l'un sur l'autre, main dans la main. Jérôme qui n'était pas trop amoché, les trouvait tellement mignons, qu'il les prit en photo. Quelques minutes après, Yoann et Jérôme se débrouillèrent pour réveiller Florentin et l'aider à marcher, pendant que Chloé s'occupait elle, de son amie. Une fois arrivé, les garçons amenèrent Florentin dans sa chambre, et ce dernier, se jeta sur son lit, quant à Mélody, qui elle s'était assez réveillé pour marcher seule, alors elle, au lieu de se jeter sur son lit, elle se démaquilla (en rigolant un peu trop pour une fille bourrée), puis voulu se mettre en pyjama mais galérait trop à mettre son t-shirt, alors mit juste son short et resta en brassière, et alla rejoindre Chloé encore dans la salle de bain qui commença à lui poser des questions sur son frère:

-Alors, toi et Florentin ça avance?

-Arrête d'essayer de jouer les entremetteuse, ça fonctionnera pas avec moi!

-Il n'y a pas d'entremetteuse quand l'amour est déjà là! Répondit Chloé avec un grand sourire.

-Si tu le dis..

-Nan sérieusement, ça avance? Je crois oui, et puis sinon, on verra bien demain soir!

-Ah oui c'est vrai! T'as un rencard avec luiiii!

-Et oui! Dit Mélody le sourire aux lèvres.

-J'en connais une qui vas faire des beaux rêves sur son rencard!

-Peut-être.. Au faite, ton frère, il est plus romantique, ou le contraire?

-Je pense que ça ce vois non? Romantique à cent pour cent!

-Ouf ça me rassure!

-Quoi t'avait peur que se sois un gros beauf?

-Peut-être pas jusque là, nan.. Il a quand même la classe d'un mannequin, le sourire d'un ange, et la beauté d'un dieu.. Mais..

-Oula, tu es folle amoureuse!

-Ouais mais chut! Je disais que je pensais que peut-être il serait plus du genre horreur ou quelque chose comme ça..

-Oh nan t'inquiète pas pour ça! Allé! Il est tant d'aller dormir!

-Ok! Bonne nuit! Dit Mélody.

-Bonne nuit! Chloé.

-Heu.. Chloé?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi il s'est autant bourré aujourd'hui?

-Bein tu vois, Florentin, il est toujours très souriant mais comme tout le monde il a des problème dont il ne veut parler à personne, alors pour éviter d'y penser il se saoul jusqu'à ne plus y penser du tout. Mais la vu comment il voulait pas s'arrêter de boire, le problème est plus grave..

-Et.. C'est quoi tu pense?

-Je que c'est toi.. Il est perturbé d'avoir des sentiments ''étrange'' envers toi, alors vu qu'il ne sais pas si tu as les mêmes envers lui, il prend ça comme une sorte de problème..

-Je vois.. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça...

-Je sais.. C'est pour ça que tu dois lui dire.. Enfin bref.. Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit..»

Répondit Mélody un peu troublé.

''On écrivait sans le savoir les plus belles pages de notre histoire''

***Le lendemain matin, vers 10h***

Mélody se réveilla, la dernière, mit un t-shirt assez long, et descendit prendre son petit déj, et en arrivant à la cuisine, elle découvrit une tasse avec du chocolat chaud, et quelques mini chamalots qui flottaient dedans, avec un petit mot qui disait

''Désolé pour hier soir.. Je m'en veux, alors pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud comme tu les aimes!

-F''. En voyant ça, elle sourie, et le pris pour aller sur la terrasse, là ou elle entendait des gens rires, une fois arrivé, elle vit tout le monde sans exception tout les quatre n'attendaient plus qu'elle, en arrivant, elle était face à Florentin et Jérôme, et dos à Chloé et Yoann.

«Oh! Mélody! Ça vas? Demanda Jérôme.

-Je.. Heum.. Oui.. et toi?

-Ouais!»

Elle avance pour s'asseoir, et croisa le regard de Florentin et dit en souriant:

«Merci pour le chocolat chaud..

-Oh.. Eu.. De rien..»

***Vers 16h***

Après que tout le monde eût fini de manger le repas du midi, ils décidèrent tous d'aller se balader un peu, et ils allèrent donc dans les rue de la ville, au bord de la seine, puis décidèrent d'aller se poser sur les toits de Paris, pour regarder le soleil, la vie s'agiter, tous ensemble. Yoann et Chloé mirent côte à côte, pendant que Mélody et Florentin firent de même , Jérôme lui savait que sa petite amie les rejoindrait dans la semaine. Les heures passaient, et pendant que Yoann jouait de la guitare, les autres chantaient tous ensemble. Vers dix-neuf heures, ils rentrèrent tous à la maison, et Mélody et Florentin se préparèrent tout les deux dans leur coins pour allé au cinéma. Une demi-heure après, Florentin attendait Mélody en bas des escaliers, et quand il l'a vit descendre, il eût le souffle coupé, il l'a trouvait tellement rayonnante, dans sa belle robe blanche.. Elle avait de beaux escarpins blanc, et elle avait de belle boucle dans les cheveux et un léger gloss sur les lèvres, tandis que lui avait pantalon de smoking bleu nuit, avec une belle chemise assortie, avec des mocassins noir, et un long manteau beige, et un chapeau comme ceux qu'il porte d'habitude, noir, avec trois anneaux qui le transperçait. Elle le trouvait tellement magnifique.. Une fois arrivée en bas, Florentin lui tandis le bras, Mélody le pris avec joie, et ils sortirent tout deux, en souriant, où un taxi les attendait. Une fois arrivée au cinéma, ils allèrent regarder ''A Star Is Born'', (un des film les plus romantiques que je connaissent!). Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle, ils s'assirent et Mélody posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Florentin, et Florentin lui pris la main, et ils discutaient de tout et de rien en attendant que le film commence.

***Après le film***

Une fois le film finit, Florentin emmena Mélody dans un restaurant classe. Elle se sentaient tellement bien main dans la main avec lui.. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, et Florentin s'occupa de Mélody comme si c'était une reine..! Ils commandèrent, et en attendant le repas, Florentin commença à parler:

«Au faite.. Je.. Je voulais te dire quelque chose..

-Ah bon quoi?

-Je m'excuse encore pour hier soir.. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, et surtout boire autant, alors j'ai pris une décision.. Je ne boirais plus.. Plus du tout..

-Oh.. Heu.. C'est une bonne chose.. Je suppose.. Mais.. Tu sais.. T'es pas obligé..

-Je sais.. Mais souvent je réagis encore plus violemment.. Et je sais que c'est pas bien.. Alors j'arrête..

-Eh bien.. Je trouve ça génial de ta part.. C'est très gentil..»

Dit Mélody. Florentin sourie d'un air heureux. Le dîné se passa bien, Florentin racontait des anecdotes à Mélody sur les concerts, les tournées, les tournages, et elle, lui parlait de son envie de chanter, de vivre de sa passion pour la musique, que Florentin n'avait aucun mal à comprendre. Arrivé au désert, ils prirent une glace à partager, offerte par la maison, sur le menu, la glace était nommée ''Désert des amoureux''. Alors Mélody rougit, mais tout les deux la mangèrent en se regardant avec tellement de joie et d'amour, que ça crevait les yeux.. Une fois le restaurant payé, ils sortirent tout deux, main dans la main, et Florentin emmena Mélody dans un endroit calme, sans bruit, ni lumière, et ils s'assirent, tout les deux, et ils regardèrent la lune pendant un long moment. Florentin pris la main de Mélody et ils ne bougeait pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Puis Florentin fini par dire:

«Tu sais.. Je suis disons ''Romantique''..

-Oui.. Et..?

-Je.. Je me doute que ce que je ressens à ton égard est de même pour toi.. Et.. J'aimerai prendre mon temps.. Tu vois..?

-Oh mais bien-sûr! Pas de problème! Dit joyeusement Mélody. Ne t'en fais pas.. Moi aussi j'aime bien prendre mon temps!

-Et.. Je.. Je me fait pas d'illusion..?

-C'est-à-dire?

-Bah.. De ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi..?

-Oh non.. Je te confirme que je ressens bien quelque chose pour toi..»

Dit-elle en rougissant. Et avant qu'elle ai le temps de dire autre chose, Florentin caressa sa joue et l'embrassa d'une manière si douce et si touchante, que le cœur de Mélody battait à mille à l'heure. Celui de Florentin aussi d'ailleurs. Puis, quand ils arrêtèrent enfin de s'embrasser, Florentin dit:

-Pardon..

-C'est pas parce qu'on a dis qu'on prenait notre temps qu'on a pas le droit de s'embrasser...

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça.. Dit Florentin en souriant.

-Si tu veux on peux aller à la piscine avec les autres demain..

-Oui bonne idée! Et je te propose d'aller sur les toits de Paris pour profiter de la tour Eiffel demain soir tous ensemble!

-J'accepte avec joie!»

Dit Mélody en souriant. Quelques heures passes, et ils finissent par rentrer, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues (surtout Mélody pour le rouge au joue). Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent dans le salon, où les autres regardaient un film, Jérôme était à côté de Yoann et Yoann lui avait Chloé dans ces bras. Alors les deux arrivant allèrent se poser comme si de rien n'était avec les autres. Chloé les vis arriver, comme les autres d'ailleurs, mais chuchota à Mélody:

«On fera un débriefe dans ma chambre!

-Ouais pour moi mais pour toi aussi! Chuchota Mélody en lui montrant Yoann de la tête.

-Ok, ok!»

Une fois le film fini, tout le monde se leva, et Yoann dit:

«Bon, il est 23h, ça vous dit qu'on sorte?

-Ok! Dit Mélody, tout les autres acquiescèrent avec elle.

-Alors on vas tous se préparer!

-C'est partie alors!»

Dit Chloé en se levant du canapé, pendant que tout le monde faisait de même. Pour Mélody et Florentin, ils changèrent juste de tenus, alors que les autres prirent plus de temps. Alors, pendant que Chloé se maquillait, et que Mélody elle, prenait une robe assez moulante mais avec le dos ouvert, noir, avec des manche longue, elle parlait en même temps:

«Alors? Avec mon frère?

-On ne sort pas encore ensemble, mais on s'est rapproché..

-C'est mignon! Vous prenez votre temps!

-Eh oui!»

Répondit Mélody. Une fois prêtes, tout le monde se rendit dans le salon, et Florentin regardait Mélody arriver avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et quand elle s'approcha, elle passa devant Yoann qui dit:

-Oh il est beau ton tatouages d'aile!

-Oh merci! Répondit Mélody en se retournant, ce qui laissa la possibilité à Florentin de le voir, et il le trouvait tellement beau, qu'il put s'empêcher de le regarder de plus près.

-Vraiment magnifique.. Dit-il enfin. Tu l'as fais quand?

-Heum.. Je dirais il y a deux ans! C'est le deuxième tatouage que j'ai fais faire.

-T'en a un autre? Demanda Yoann. Moi qui pensais que tu étais du genre à ne pas en faire, tu m'épate!

-Ouais j'en ai un dans la nuque! C'est une phrase importante pour moi. Dit-elle en se tournant et en relevant ces cheveux. Et dans sa nuque il est écrit ''Loves, there are many, but a love at first sight, there is only one''

-C'est beau! Dit Jérôme en lisant la phrase.

-Merci! Dit Mélody en relâchant ces cheveux.

-Bon on y vas? Demanda Chloé.

-Ouaip! Répondit Florentin en prenant Mélody par la main, puis il s'arrêta et dit: Attend j'ai oublié un truc! Il vas au canapé, et y prend un de ces chapeau, et le met sur la tête de Mélody. Cadeau! Je te le donne!

-Oh merci!»

Dit-elle en rougissant avant qu'il ne lui reprenne la main. Une fois en dehors de la maison, Florentin dit à Mélody dans l'oreille:

«La robe te vas superbement bien! Ce à quoi elle répondit:

-La chemise te vas bien à toi aussi!»

Ils montèrent dans le vanne, et alors que cette fois c'est Florentin qui allait conduire, Jérôme annonça:

«Les gars je viens de recevoir un message de Hortense (la meuf à Jérôme pour ceux qui savent pas), elle arrive demain matin à 11h30 à l'aéroport!

-Génial! Dit lui qu'on sera tous là à l'attendre!

-Ok!»

Ils allèrent donc en boites, ils sont rentrés deux heures après, comme promis Florentin ne bu pas une goutte d'alcool, Mélody non plus, et ils allèrent tous dormir.

''Dit moi qu'on vas faire un bout de route tout deux''

(Est-ce que tout ça était bien sérieux  
ou bien n'était-ce qu'un flirt de jeu?  
Est-ce que c'est bientôt l'heure des  
adieux ou juste le début de nous deux? )

***Le lendemain matin, à 9h30***

«Chloé?

-Oui Mélody?

-Prête?

-Bien-sûr!

-Trois..

-Deux..

-Un!»

Les filles se regardèrent un sourire malicieux sur le visage et hurlèrent à l'unisson:

«DEBOUT!»

Et pendant que Chloé se précipita à l'étage dans la chambre d'ami ou dormaient les garçons, Mélody courût dans la chambre de Florentin avec un gobelet d'eau à la main et ouvrit la porte en grand puis fit de même avec les rideaux, et quand il bougea, se fût pour se mettre sous sa couette, alors là Mélody pris le gobelet d'eau et lui versa tout doucement au niveau du visage, et là, il se leva en hurlant et alors que Mélody lâcha le gobelet et se précipita dans le salon pour l'évita, il lui courut après, et l'attrapa par la taille une fois arrivé vers la cuisine, et la souleva en rigolant, elle aussi rigolait, et en même temps fût perturbée par le corps chaud de Florentin contre son dos, car il était en short sans t-shirt, puis, alors qu'elle était dans ces pensées, il la ramena à la réalité en lui faisant un bisous dans la nuque, puis Chloé arriva dans les bras de Yoann qui descendait les escaliers en rigolant aussi, suivit de Jérôme qui avait l'air tout heureux, ce qui fût totalement compréhensible vu que c'est sa petite amie qu'on allait chercher. Ils se préparèrent tous ensemble, prirent le petit déj, puis vers 10h30 ils se mirent tous en route en directions d'Orly pour aller chercher Hortense, mais ils avaient prévu une surprise: l'accueillir en musique, alors ils emmenèrent le synthétiseur de Jérôme, le cajon de Florentin, et la guitare de Yoann. Ils arrivèrent vers 11h15, et se mirent en place près de la sortie d'où était indiqué l'avion de Hortense. Ils chantèrent, filmé par les passants qui les connaissait, et le plus étrange pour eux, c'est que Mélody chantait avec eux. Ils firent donc plusieurs chansons, et quand l'avion débarqua et qu'Hortense arriva, elle était tellement ému, qu'elle attendit la fin de la chanson, et quand Jérôme se décala du piano, elle lâcha sa valise et courut jusqu'à Jérôme et l'embrassa avec une passion si folle que rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Ils furent applaudis par tout les gens autours d'eux. Ils prirent finalement leurs instruments de musique respectifs et rentrèrent au vanne avec Hortense qui ne lâchait plus le bras de Jérôme. Mélody proposa donc de lui prendre sa valise. Une fois dans la voiture, Chloé pris le volant, et Florentin dit:

«Au faite! Tu connais Chloé mais je te présente Mélody! Une amie de fac à Chloé!

-Et sa futur petite amie! Ajouta Yoann

-Et on en parle de toi et Chloé? Dit Jérôme.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y à entre eux? Demanda Hortense.

-Ils sortent ensemble! Dit Mélody.

-Je vois, donc vous êtes tous maqués ou bientôt maqués! C'est les fans qui vont être dégoûtés!

-Ouais mais qu'es-ce que tu veux, on des tombeurs, c'est pas notre faute! Dit Florentin en rigolant.

-Ça vas les chevilles? Demanda Mélody en faisant mine de regarder ces chevilles à la loupe.

-Oh nan t'inquiète pas, elles sont parfaites, comme le reste de mon corps!

-Oula non! Regarde! On dirait des bouées! Continua Mélody en rigolant.

-Bien-sûr! Bien-sûr! Moque toi! Dit Florentin. Puis, Mélody se souvenu d'un truc.

-Au faite les gars, avec Flo on voulait aller à la piscine cette aprèm, ça vous dit?

-Ouais pourquoi pas! Dit Yoann.

-Génial! Donc on rentre, on mange et on y vas?

-Dacc!»

Une fois à la maison, ils mangèrent sur le pouce, puis allèrent toute l'aprèm à la piscine, puis passèrent la soirée dans les rues de Paris avant de se poser sur les toits la capitale. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent à n'importe quelle heure, et ils passèrent leur journées à rien faire, part joué à la play. Puis alors que Mélody était allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Florentin qui passait sa main dans ces cheveux, elle eut une idée:

«Flo?

-Oui?

-J'ai envie d'aller à la plage!

-Ah bon?

-Mais pas une journée! Au moins une semaine!

-Ça pourrait être une idée.. Et tu veux aller où?

-A Collioure!

-C'est où ça? Dans le sud de la France! C'est là que j'allais tout le temps en vacances en été car mes grands-parents habitent là-bas!

-C'est trop bien!

-Ouais! Et en plus à seulement une heure de Collioure, y'a le Pertus, tu sais, en Espagne!

-Tu veux qu'on face? On leur dit?

-Nan, mieux: On prépare tous et on leur dit juste de faire leurs bagages pour une semaine!

-Chiche!

-C'est parti! Faut trouver des billets d'avions allé et retour, et un appartement à louer! Je fais l'appartement comme ça je sais vers où le prendre pour avoir une belle vu, et un endroit bien centré entre la plage et le centre-ville, car il y a toujours des trucs intéressant le soir!

-Je te fais confiance! Moi je vais chercher les billets!

-C'est partie!»

''Pour repartir mon amour, le cœur moins lourd...''

***Au bout d'une heure***

Mélody trouve enfin le bonheur: Un appartement devant la plage à côté du port, avec accès au centre-ville pour une semaine à seulement 300 euros avec trois chambres, une salle de bain, et une cuisine ouverte sur le salon avec une terrasse. Le truc parfait! (Si seulement c'était si simple!) Et Florentin, lui à trouvé des billets d'avions allé-retour, pour six personnes pour 245 euros: Date départ 17 juillet 2019 à 15h (arrivé à 16h20) qui fait Paris/Perpignan, Date de retour 26 juillet 2019 à 21h (arrivé à 22h20) qui fait Perpignan/Paris. Totale, 545 euros pour dix jours à six, ce qui fait 91 euros par personne ça passe! Bon fallait encore compter la nourriture, et les autres dépenses de ''loisirs'' mais ils ne dépasseraient pas les 150 euros par personnes tout compris (trajet, logement, nourriture et loisirs). Ils se concertèrent tout les deux, et achetèrent les billets et louèrent l'appartement, et appelèrent tous le monde dans le salon et leur annoncèrent:

«Déjà, vous avez tous 150 euros sur votre compte en banque? Demanda Florentin.

-Bah oui pourquoi? Demanda à son tour Jérôme.

-On a prévu quelque chose avec Mélody..

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Yoann.

-On a prévu 10 jours de folie dans un endroit important pour moi! Répondit Mélody.

-Où ça? Demanda Chloé intéressée.

-Ah ah! Ce qu'on peux vous dire, juste c'est ''plage'', ''soleil'', ''amusement''! On part demain aprèm avec l'avion à 15h, donc on part vers 14h, et on vas commander un taxi parce que laisser le vanne à Orly, j'ai pas confiance.. Dit Florentin.

-Alors c'est parti! On vas faire nos valise! Ah et oubliez pas vos maillot de bain! Dit Mélody.

-C'est noté! Dit Hortense.

-Au faite.. Mélody? Demanda Jérôme.

-Oui?

-Avec Hortense on aimerait bien dormir ensemble se soir, mais du coup Yoann et Chloé aussi donc ce qu'on voulait faire c'est que Yoann aille dans la chambre de Chloé, comme ça Hortense dort avec moi dans la chambre d'ami, et on se demandait si ça te dérangeait pas si tu pouvais dormir dans la chambre de Flo avec lui?

-Bah écoute si Florentin est d'accord, je vois pas où est le problème!

-Nan moi je vois aucun problème!

-Bon bah voilà! Ce soir je dors avec Florentin et vous dormez entre vous!

-Génial, merci!

-Pas de problème c'est normal!»

Ils allèrent donc tous faire leurs valises respective, et au bout d'une heure même pas, tout était fait. Ils décidèrent de passer une soirée calme se soir sans sortir, alors ils regardèrent un film d'horreur, et Mélody pris son pyjama (mini short et t-shirt 4x trop grand) et alla se changer dans la salle de bain, et quand elle entra dans la chambre, Florentin était en train d'enlever son t-shirt, et là Mélody rougit instantanément, alors que lui était totalement tranquille, mais il fut gêné quand il crut que Mélody portait qu'un t-shirt trop grand (car il avait pas vu le short).

-Quoi?

-T'as rien d'autre en dessous? Demanda-t-il, et avant qu'il dise quoique ce soit, elle leva le t-shirt pour qu'il puisse voir son short.

-Nop, j'ai un short en dessous!

-Ah ok!»

Elle avança vers le lit, lui se mit dedans et lui dit:

«Allé viens me faire un câlin!»

En rigolant, alors elle finit par venir et se mit dos à lui, et lui en profita pour lui faire un câlin en l'entourant de ces bras.

***Le lendemain, 10h35***

«Bon alors? On part où? Demanda Jérôme.

-On te dira pas! Dit Mélody.

-Mais on vas bien finir par le voir à l'aéroport! Répondit Hortense.

-Nan! Dit Florentin.

-Comment ça? Demanda Chloé.

-On vas vous bander les yeux et mettre des casques anti-bruit une fois là-bas! Lui répondit son frère avec malice.

-Quoi? Nan! S'exclama Yoann.

-Oh si! Dit Mélody.

-C'est intéressant.. Dit Hortense.

-Ouaip! Répondit Chloé à son tour.

-Moi j'ai pas confiance.. Dit Yoann.

-Moi non plus bizarrement! Acquiesça Jérôme.

-Quoi sérieux? Dit Hortense. Moi j'ai totalement confiance!

-Toi et moi on vas devenir très copine!»

Dit Mélody en rigolant. Après cette discutions autour d'un bon petit déj, ils allèrent tous s'habiller, et ils allèrent tous faire un tour au jardin Villemin pour profiter un peu une dernière fois de Paris, car à 14h, ils étaient dans le taxi, pour l'aéroport. Ils s'amusaient bien, quand un groupe de jeunes de 15 ans les interpellèrent pour leurs demander une photo (car c'est tout de même Arcadian! Normal qu'ils aient des fans!), se que le groupe des trois garçons accepta avec plaisir, puis un des gens leur demandèrent:

-C'est vos petites amies?

-Heum on vas dire ça! Yoann et Jérôme sont en couple en effet mais moi c'est un peu plus compliqué.. On préfère prendre notre temps! Répondit Florentin

-Oh c'est mignon! Dit une autre.

-Merci.. Dit-il.

-En tous cas merci pour la photo! C'est super gentil! Et restez comme vous êtes, vous êtes super!

-Pas de soucis ça fait toujours plaisir! Répondit Jérôme.

-Oh attendez! Vous pouvez nous prendre en photo tous ensemble s'ils-vous plaît? Demanda Yoann en tendant son téléphone à une des filles du groupe de jeune.

-Oui bien-sûr!

-Merci! Dit Yoann pendant que Mélody, Florentin, Jérôme, Hortense, Chloé et lui même se plaçaient pour faire la photo.

-Souriez! Et.. Voila!

-Super, merci! Dit Mélody.

-Pas de problème!»

Puis le groupe s'en alla, seulement, ce n'était pas les seuls à les avoirs vu faire la photo.. Un paparazzis qui passait pas loin, les pris en photo aussi lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble en train de prendre la pose. Vers 12h30 ils rentrèrent à la maison pour manger un bout, puis ils commencèrent à jouer avec leurs instruments de musique (Yoann à la guitare, Jérôme au synthé, et Florentin au cajon) et ils jouèrent ''Carmen'', et Florentin proposa aux filles de chanter avec eux, mais à par Mélody, elles ne chantaient pas très bien, alors elles préférèrent s'abstenir, mais Mélody, elle accepta avec joie et ils chantèrent donc ''Carmen'' tous les quatre, puis ''Tatoué'', et pour finir ''Une autre saison'', puis ils rangèrent leurs instruments dans leur étuis pour les mettre à côté de la porte, car il étaient déjà 13h30. Ils regardèrent un peu la télé, et à 13h55, le taxi était là, mais c'était pas un taxi normal, c'était une sorte de vanne (sinon les six, plus les valises, plus les instruments ça rentrerait pas). Et ils étaient en directions d'Orly cinq minutes après. Une fois à l'aéroport, 45 minutes après, Mélody se rendu compte que bander les yeux à quatre personnes, pour porter les valises et les instruments, ça risque d'être difficile, jusqu'à se que Mélody eût une idée, elle dit à Florentin de dire à Yoann où ils allaient car il fallait au moins trois personnes, donc Mélody, Florentin et Yoann, pendant que les autres étaient en train de décharger le taxi, Florentin lui expliqua tout, et ils allèrent chercher des sortes de caddie de 3 mètres de longueurs, sur 1,5 mètres de largeurs (vous savez les trucs à roulettes à l'aéroport pour mettre les valises), et sur un caddie Mélody mit les six valises, et dit à Chloé de s'asseoir, les yeux bandés, sur les valises, puis sur le deuxième caddie, Yoann pris le synthé de Jérôme et Hortense, et Florentin mit son cajon dans le dernier caddie, ainsi que Jérôme. Et Mélody avait la guitare de Yoann dans le dos. Une fois tous installés et tous les yeux bandés, Florentin leurs mirent des casques anti-bruit, et ils allèrent faire poser les valises et les instruments pour les envoyer en soutes, et ils ne restait plus que les trois amis au yeux bandés et aux oreilles bouchées dans les trois caddie. Ce qui fût le plus drôle c'est lorsque les gens les reconnaissait, et qu'ils se demandaient se qu'ils faisaient, et quand ils dur expliquer plusieurs fois aux agents de sécurités pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Dix minutes après, ils étaient dans la salle d'embarquement, là ou ils n'y avait plus le droit aux caddies, alors Yoann pris Chloé par la main, et Florentin fit pareille avec Jérôme et Mélody avec Hortense. Quand ils fallut enfin monter à bord de l'avion, ils les guidèrent à leur places respectives, c'est-à-dire: Chloé place 110, Jérôme place 112, Hortense place 113, et les trois autres se mirent ensuite eux aussi à leurs places: Yoann place 111, Mélody place 114, et Florentin Place 115. C'était un avion qui avait deux places sur les côtés droits et gauches de l'avion, et quatre au milieu. Donc Chloé était tout à gauche et Florentin sur la dernière place de droite du milieu (en gros en partant de la gauche ça faisait Chloé, Yoann, Jérôme, Hortense, Mélody, et Florentin). Forcément, lorsqu'ils annoncèrent dans le micros ''l'avion de départ de Orly aillant pour arrivé Perpignan vas décoller'', ils ne l'entendirent pas, alors en soulevant légèrement les casques anti-bruit, Yoann dit à Chloé et Jérôme d'attacher leurs ceintures et Mélody fit de même pour Hortense. Une fois tout le monde attaché, ils attendirent.. Encore, encore.. Et encore.. Puis au bout de cinq minutes, l'avion commença à avancer sur la piste de décollage, et s'envola enfin.

***1h20 après***

Après plus d'une heure de voles, ils se posèrent enfin à l'aéroport de Perpignan. Une fois dans la salle de débarquement, ils finirent par enlever les casques et les bandeaux, pour récupérer leurs valises et leurs instruments. Puis une fois dehors, ils commandèrent un taxi pour aller jusqu'à la destination finale.

«On est toujours pas arrivés? Demanda Hortense.

-Nan! Là on est à Perpignan comme vous avez pu le voir, nous, nous allons un peu plus loin!»

Au moment ou Mélody finit sa phrase, un vanne arrive, et le conducteur leur demanda si c'était eux le groupe ''Arcadian''.

-Oui c'est ça! Répondit Florentin.

-Très bien, montez alors! Je vais m'occuper de vos affaires.

-Ok!»

Ils montèrent et Mélody lui écrivit l'adresse de la destination. Et ils partir tous ensemble. Une fois arrivée à destination, Mélody sortie en première, et entra dans le bâtiment, et revenu quelques minutes après, avec des clés et dit:

«J'ai les clés de l'appart!

-Cool! Dit Florentin.

-On est où là du coup? Demanda Jérôme

-Je vous présente Collioure!

-Trop bien! Dit Hortense.

-Grave! Dit Chloé à son tour.

-Bon, se que je vous propose, c'est qu'on monte nos affaires, et on vas tous à la plage! Dit Yoann. Comme ça Tu pourra nous faire visiter Mélo!

-J'y compte bien oui! Et vous savez quoi? Je vous propose que se soir on aille sur la plage mais avec les instruments de musique, des chamalots, et comme ça on ferra un feu de camps! De vrai vacances quoi!

-Grave! Dit Yoann.

-J'ai une meilleure idée! On y vas directement avec les instruments comme ça on passe au magasin du coin et on y vas directement! Dit Chloé.

-Ok! Dit Hortense.

-Bon bah alors on monte tout! Dit Jérôme.

-C'est partie!»

Dit Mélody en prenant la valise de Florentin et la sienne, pour que Florentin, lui puisse prendre son cajon, Hortense fit pareil que Mélody, et pris sa valise et celle de Jérôme, lui pris son synthé, et Yoann pris sa guitare sur le dos et sa valise, et Chloé, elle ne pris que sa valise. Arrivé au deuxième étage, Mélody pris la clés de sa poche et tourna la serrure.

«Bienvenue chez nous pour une semaine! Dit Mélody.

-Woaw! Dit Yoann.

-Bon y'a trois chambres, donc je vous propose qu'on fasse comme à la maison! Chloé et Yoann dans une chambre, Jérôme et Hortense dans une autre, et Florentin et moi dans la dernière! Dit Mélody.

-Ok! Dit Hortense.

-Dans ce cas, dit Florentin qui venait d'aller dans chaque chambre pour voir laquelle était la meilleure, je veux celle-là! Dit-il en montrant celle qui était dans le dos de Jérôme.

-Ok! Dit Mélody en prenant les valises de Florentin et elle même et courut dans la chambre.

-Attend quoi? Dit Chloé avant de courir dans la chambre à la suite de Mélody. Eh mais y'a une vu sur la mer!

-Premiers arrivés, premiers servis! Lança Florentin. Désolé sœurette!

-Nous on prend celle-là dit Jérôme en montrant une autre chambre.

-Et nous on prendra celle-là! Dit Yoann. Et regarde Chloé! Là aussi y'a la vue sur la mer!

-Mais nous on à la plus grande! Dit Florentin pour énerver sa sœur.

-Oh ça vas! Dit-elle.

-Bon chutez-vous! Allez vous mettre en maillot et prenez vos serviettes pour se sécher, mais aussi pour vous asseoir par terre! A moins que aillez envie de vous asseoir dans le sable! Je vais acheter de quoi faire des brochettes de chamalots, de quoi boire aussi parce que l'eau de mer c'est un peu trop salée à mon goût! Et des sacs aussi pour mettre notre bordel dedans! Flo tu veux venir?

-Ok! On reviens!

-Et vous perdez pas en route si vous voulez sortir hein! Dit Mélody en rigolant.

-Nan t'inquiète on vas vous attendre, c'est mieux! Dit Jérôme.

-Bon on y vas! A tout de suite!»

Dit Mélody en rejoignant Florentin qui était en train de se demander si c'était à droite ou à gauche.

«C'est à droite! Dit Mélody en passant devant lui.

-Oh ça vas!»

Dit Florentin en rigolant avant de la rattraper. Ils marchèrent le long d'une grande rue piétonne, et au bout, arrivèrent face à un bar après une route, alors, ils traversèrent, et tournèrent à gauche, en passant sur un pont, et au bout de même pas 100 mètres, ils arrivèrent devant le magasin.

«Ça vas c'est pas loin du tout en faite!

-Bah ouais!

-Et t'es venue combien de fois ici? J'ai l'impression que tu connais la ville par cœur!

-Ah mais c'est le cas! Et c'est que le début! Je connais mieux Collioure que la ville dans laquelle j'ai passé plus de dix ans! En même temps je viens tout les étés depuis mes deux ans!

-Ah ouais d'accord!

-C'est ta deuxième maison quoi!

-C'est ça!»

Dit-elle en entrant dans le magasin. Quelques minutes après, ils ressortirent avec un sac contenant des gobelets, des bières (avec et sans alcool pour Florentin), ainsi que les piques pour y mettre les fameux chamalots, et justement, les chamalots , ils en ont prit trois paquets. Une fois sorti, Florentin vit une énorme bouée et s'approcha, Mélody le suivit et dit:

«Viens on achète des grosses bouées avec les sacs de plages?

-Allé! Alors on prend deux bouées donuts, deux flamants rose et deux licornes?

-Ok!

-Et on prend deux sacs de plage c'est ça?

-Ouaip! Et on vas prendre aussi une pompe à air parce que c'est pas moi qui vas gonfler ça à l'aide de mes poumons, car demain on y est encore! Oh attend y'a un polaroid! Je le prend!

-Bonne idée! Tiens voilà une pompe!

-Ok, on passe en caisse, et on rentre!»

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà sur le chemins du retour. Une fois à la maison, ils se mirent aussi en maillot, et elle mit un short par dessus son bas de maillot et un pull par dessus son haut de maillot. Chloé et Hortense firent pareil, et les garçon, mirent eux un t-shirt, et un short par dessus leur maillots, ils mirent leurs tongs, de quoi manger et boire dans un des sacs avec la pompe à air que Hortense pris, et dans l'autre ils mirent les serviettes et des lunettes de soleil que Chloé pris elle aussi, Jérôme et Mélody prirent deux bouées (encore dans les cartons bien-sûr hein), et Yoann après avoir mit l'étui de sa guitare sur le dos et pris les deux dernières bouées, et Florentin, lui pris son cajon, et ils désendettèrent tous, une fois en bas, Mélody demanda de l'attendre, et alla frapper chez le propriétaire pour lui demander si elle pouvait mettre les bouées dans le halle de l'entrée, car pour le moment dans le carton ça allait, mais que une fois gonflées, six bouées dans un appartement ça encombre un peu.. Se à quoi il répondit oui sans problème. Et à 17h, ils allèrent enfin à la plage. Seulement, à Collioure ils y a deux plages, une avec plein de cailloux, et une avec du sable, celle pleine de cailloux était celle à côté du port, ils préférèrent faire plus de route mais avoir du sable sous les pieds.

(d'ailleurs «Pause» Oui sérieux, y'a vraiment deux plages à Collioure, et je comprend pas pourquoi ils mettent des cailloux sur une plage.. UNE PLAGE m**** quoi! Sur un plage tu te repose, tu t'allonge dessus, tu fait des châteaux de sable ou tu cours après tes potes pour les mettre dans l'eau.. A QUEL MOMENT TU DORS/COUR/OU FAIT DES CHATEAUX DE SABLE SUR DES CAILLOUX? (Châteaux de cailloux du coup?) En plus ça te tue les pieds c'est horrible.. Petite anecdote: A chaque fois que j'allais à Collioure, j'allais justement sur la plage avec du sable car le sable c'est archi mieux comparé aux cailloux mdr, sauf l'an dernier où j'ai été une fois sur la plage caillouteuse et quand t'es jeune (genre ado hein pas avant) bah en vrai c'est cool car y'a une plate-forme à genre 30 mètres de la plage (sur l'eau) qui est H24 remplis de jeune entre 12 et 18 ans donc tu peux te faire des potes et tu reste plus longtemps à te faire poussée de la plate-forme (ou à pousser les gens) que sur les CAILLOUX DE LA PLAGE donc ça vas Breeeef. Fin de ce moment déjà trop long.)

Ils s'installèrent, mais ils n'y avait déjà plus beaucoup de gens, alors eurent aucun problème à se poser. Mélody allait chercher des grosses pierres (y'en a quelques unes sur la plages et les gens s'en servent principalement pour tenir leur serviettes quand y'a du vent) avec Florentin pendant que Jérôme et Hortense allèrent chercher de quoi faire un feu, comme des battons, et Yoann gonflait les bouées avec Chloé. Au bout de dix minutes, tout était près, et ils restait absolument plus beaucoup de gens à part eux sur la plage, alors ils n'eurent aucun mal à laisser leurs affaires sans personnes sur la plage pendant qu'ils allèrent tous dans l'eau, chacun avec sa bouée. Après une heure à s'éclater comme des fous, ils décidèrent de revenir sur la plage, et ils s'assirent sur le sable, allumèrent le feu, et ils jouèrent de la musique et chantèrent tous ensemble ''Folie Arcadienne'' ainsi que d'autre chanson, et passèrent des heures à jouer, chanter, manger des chamalots et boire quelques bières (sans alcool pour Florentin) (D'ailleurs quelqu'un sait pourquoi il boit pas du tout? Il aime juste pas ça comme la caféine et la théine, ou c'est pour des raisons médical ou autre?) et finir par rentrer à l'appart vers 22h30, ils rangèrent les bouées dans le hall de façon à ne pas gêner le passage et allèrent dormir.

Ils passèrent dix jours de folie, où ils se rapprochèrent tous plus les uns les autres, et une fois rentrée à Paris, ils étaient tellement heureux! Ils ont fait plein de photos (sur leurs téléphones mais aussi sur le polaroid) et ils en accrochèrent partout dans le salon. Ils rentrèrent donc vendredi 26, et se reposèrent donc le soir, mais le lendemain, ils sortirent et passèrent la journée dans Paris, à se balader. Dans l'après-midi, Florentin proposa à Mélody d'aller manger au restaurant ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Dans la soirée, ils décidèrent d'aller au Rex Box, et que Florentin et Mélody les rejoindraient là-bas. Le soir arriva, et Florentin, bien habillé, (stylée (comme d'hab quoi) ) attendait Mélody, qui arrivait, dans une robe noir qui ouvrait dans le dos, avec des manches en dentelles, et le chapeau de Florentin qu'il lui avait offert il y a quelques jours déjà.

«Woaw.. Tu es magnifique..

-Merci.. Tu es très beau aussi..»

Ils se prirent la main, et sortir tout deux, et allèrent à pied jusqu'au restaurant. Une fois arrivé, ils arrêtèrent pas de parler de tout et de rien mais surtout de la musique, une fois la fin du dîné, Florentin offrit une glace à Mélody, et ils se baladèrent dans Paris, et sans qu'elle se rend compte, ils arrivèrent à un endroit bien précis, la où Florentin voulait venir. Mélody rougis:

«Oh regarde.. Le pont des amoureux..

-Je sais.. Dit-il une fois arrivé au milieu du pont. Écoute.. Ça fait plus de deux semaines que je te connais, et je ressent vraiment quelque chose de fort, et je voulais te demander quelque chose, mais je voulais le faire bien.. Alors voilà.. Veux-tu sortir avec moi..? Demanda-til en sortant un cadenas de sa poche, avec gravé dessus ''F+M''. Mélody était tellement heureuse, qu'elle répondit sans hésiter.

-Oui! Bien-sûr que je le veux!»

Alors ils prirent le cadenas ensemble, et le celèrent sur le pont, et Florentin jeta la clé dans l'eau. Et ils s'embrassèrent. Après un long moment, ils décidèrent de rejoindre les autres. Une fois arrivé, ils annoncèrent la nouvelle, et tout le monde les félicitèrent et ils fêtèrent ça dignement en levant les verres aux deux tourtereaux, mais aussi à l'amour tout cour, et à la vie.

Les jours passèrent, et tout allait pour le mieux pour tout les six. Ils passaient des vacances de rêve, ils ne voyageaient pas, mais le plus simple suffisait. Et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes..

**-The End-**


End file.
